Falling Weapons
by Akemi Spangler
Summary: Sarah Shitou is a talented Vampire Hunter. She came to the Academy to help Zero and do favors for the Headmaster. She is drawn to the Night Class... and to Takuma Ichijo. How will she handle her life at Cross Academy? And will she ever be able to be with Ichijo? Rated M for future lemons. A request by Alliana2312, I hope I don't disappoint!
1. Sarah Shitou

**My second requested fanfiction by Alliana2312. Hope you won't be disappointed Alliana! To the character sheet! And I didn't do a title with this one because I had NO freakin idea what to put -.- I really suck at titles XD**

Name: Sarah Shitoe  
Basic information: She's the most famous Hunter's Daughter. She's known as "the girl who learned too fast to use a weapon".  
Age: 17  
Gender: female  
Looks: scarlet hair down to her waist, green eyes rimmed with gray, skinny and quite tall (5' 7").  
Personality: pretty kind, curious, intelligent, and difficult to Enervate, sarcastic, lazy, helpful  
Clothes: Day Class uniform, except that instead of a skirt, but black short  
Race: Human, Vampire Hunter (has some Witch's powers)  
Powers: Fire, Ice, Shadows and Earth.  
Crush: Takuma Ichijo  
Best Friends: Rima, Shiki, Zero, And Aido.  
Friends: Kain, Ichiru ( before his parent's murder), Seiren (not really, but she's not a enemy)  
Enemies: Kaname (Sarah: he's a creepy Pureblood!), Ruka (Sarah: I just can't bear that girl), Yuki: (Sarah: She hurts Zero, and I don't like see my friends suffer so...)  
Sun Dorm  
Day class  
She's only child, and her father died when she came to Cross Academy, so she has only her mother, Mazumi Shitoe.  
Likes: Pocky sticks, listening to music, reading manga, fighting, and annoying (in a kind way, of course) Aido.  
Doesn't like: Kaname! the fan-girls, stupid people.  
Yes, she knows about vampires  
She isn't a perfect, but for the chairman, she hunts Levels E around the Academy.  
She has a katana called "Last day"; she got it at her birthday, when she was 4 years old. Hence her nickname. Unlike her parents, she doesn't dislike all vampires, but she hates Levels E, because her human best friend was killed by one.  
Background: For Zero, who becomes a Level E, she comes to Cross Academy and helps him with her special power. And she met the Night Class after that.

Thoughts on:

Yuki: Don't like her. She's hurting Zero, and she seems to not notice that. It's pisses me off...

Zero: My best friend: he really understands me, even if he doesn't like the fact that I'm around the Night Class...

Chairman: Oh. My. Gosh, this man is crazy! He wants me to call him daddy!

Kaname: That creepy Pureblood? Don't talk about him; I'm not going to answer.

Ichijo: My crush... He's so adorable, and he's very gentle with me, even if I'm mad about him (which is very rare, BTW). Sometimes, I forget that he's a Vampire. And his smile... Wow.

Kain: Good friend, sometimes, he helps me to do pranks to Aido.

Aido: Oh, my favorite pranks prey! He's so stupid sometimes, but he's very funny.

Shiki: Good friend, we share Pocky sticks with Rima. After Ichijo, he is my favorite Night Class's boy (OMG, I'm beginning to speak like fan-girl -_-)

Rima: BBF, OMG, she's so nice! Even if she doesn't talk very much... But, together, we have our crazy moments!

Ruka: She disgusts me. She's Kaname's fan-girl, and the first time that I saw her, I knew that I didn't like her.

Ichiru: He was my friend. Too bad that he died; we had a lot of fun together.

She came two months ago, after her birthday.


	2. Takuma's Hime

**Chapter One for a request! I hope you guys enjoy! R&R! And if you get the chance, check out some of my other VK fanfics, **_**Impossible**_** (completed with an epilogue coming as soon as I finish the VK requests I currently have) and **_**Nekos Like Blood Too**_** (incomplete). For any Naruto fans as well, I have two SasuSaku fanfics, **_**It Started At A Rave**_** (complete with a possible epilogue, that's undecided as of this time) and **_**Love And Revenge**_** (Incomplete, currently in hiatus because I have A. Run out of ideas as of this time and B. Went a little overboard with Naruto and need a break from it)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the OC Sarah Shitou, she belongs to Alliana2312. I also, sadly, do not own Vampire Knight, for it belongs to Matsuri Hino-san.**

**Claimer: The plotline, myself, and any OCs other than Sarah Shitou.**

* * *

"Normal"

**Writing or Reading**

_Thinking/Dreams_

_**Flashbacks**_

* * *

I scoffed at the Level E in front of me. I couldn't help it; the thing was so out of control it wasn't even human enough to fight properly. I rolled my eyes at the easy prey in front of me and hoped that the blood covering its body wouldn't stain Last Day. I pulled out my beautiful katana and smiled at the familiar weight in my hands.

"Time to die, fucker," I muttered as I curled my lip in disgust and hatred at the thing in front of me. I hated Level Es. They took the lives of the innocent, like Mikana my childhood best friend. It looked at me stupidly and lunged at my temporarily still form. I couldn't wait to chop its head from its shoulders. With one move I did just that, neatly side-stepping out of its way and bringing down Last Day, slicing through its neck and severing its spinal cord. I stared coldly at it as the thing before me turned to dust on the ground, blowing away with the wind. I turned to go, sheathing Last Day after carefully inspecting it for blood, and turned to go back to the Headmaster's office to report my easy success.

Kuran, Aido, Kain and Ichijo were all there when I came in; their heads swiveled to look at me. I smiled at Aido, Kain, and Ichijo. They were all good friends of mine; it saddened me that they spent so much time with Kuran though. He's such a creep; he's just a creepy pureblood. He scared the hell out of me.

"Sarah-chan!" Aido said happily, glomping me. He had a mischievous look in his eye and I knew we were going to have some fun later, my pranking buddy and I.

"Hey Aido," I said as Kain pulled him off me, only to be replaced with Ichijo throwing an arm around my shoulder in a light, one-armed hug. "Kain, Ichijo."

"Business or pleasure, Shitou-san?" Kuran asked, interrupting our hellos.

"Business that has now also become pleasure." I replied coolly before turning to the chairman. "The Level E was disposed of; none of the Day Class students were attacked or saw, or heard anything." I informed the man behind the desk. I often wondered how he could've ever been a vampire hunter but always figured he had just gone insane. I mean, the man wanted me to call him "Daddy" for the love of god!

"Ah, thank you so much Sarah-chan!" He said. I could practically see the happy flowers and twinkles framing his housewife-like clothed form. No joke, the man dressed like he's some guy's wife waiting for her husband to get home with the personality to match. "It's wonderful of you to do this, I don't have to grieve over it, Zero-kun and Yuuki-chan can focus on their main duties, and the Night Class doesn't have to deal with them. It's such a help!"

"I don't mind it at all, chairman." I said after he stopped gushing over nothing.

"Why won't you call me 'Daddy' Sarah-chaaaan?!" He whimpered dramatically with waterfall tears, curled in the corner growing mushrooms. Kain, Kuran and I all sweat dropped.

"Because you aren't my father." I told him bluntly. I gave up on trying being kind with this subject. It wouldn't do any good.

"… So cruel…" He said with more waterfall tears. This time Ichijo and Aido joined in on our sweat drop fest. Turning serious, he turned back to us and sat in his chair semi-composed. "You should rest, Sarah-chan." He told me. This was one of the rare times he made sense and didn't irk me over the "Daddy" issue.

"Yes Headmaster," I said. "Goodnight." I quickly turned to leave before he whined again.

"I'll walk you to the Dorms," I heard a charming voice say. I smiled at Ichijo as he put a hand gently on my elbow in a gentlemanly manor.

"Thank you, Ichijo." I replied, allowing him to lead me from the room. He smiled down at me and we linked arms as we walked. Ichijo was one of my best guy friends, as well as my crush. I could never get over how gentle and sweet he was to me.

"The pleasure is mine," He replied charmingly. And I've told you before to call me "Takuma", have I not?"

"You have," I replied. "I forgot." I fought back a blush at the idea of using his first name. It felt so intimate for me to call him Takuma, though I knew it meant nothing.

"My forgetful princess," He said teasingly. I laughed back at him.

"Does that make you my prince then, Takuma-kun?" I asked in an equally teasing tone. He grinned down at me.

"Of course not," He replied. "I am the villain plotting to steal the beautiful Sarah-hime¹ to keep her all to myself." I nearly blushed again but reined it in. Just barely.

"Then the villain must be disguised as a prince," I stated. "You don't look anything like a man from an old melodrama, twirling your mustache, plotting evil plans."

"Ah, but my dear Sarah-hime," He told me. "The most obvious villains are the ones who do not seem like villains."

"Oh dear!" I said in mock fear. "What shall I do then? I am here alone, with a charming prince, who is planning on stealing me away and taking virtue!"

"Perhaps he shall be kind and woo your heart instead," He said as we snickered at each other. One of the things I loved about him was how we could always joke with one another. He always knew how to make me feel better.

"Perhaps, but that wouldn't be nearly as fun now would it?" I asked with a pout before we just downright busted up laughing. I noticed then that we had stopped walking, already in front of the Sun Dorms. The walk was too short; it went by much too quickly for my tastes. "Alas I must bid you adieu, you must try to woo my heart another night." We snickered at each other again.

"Goodnight Sarah-chan." He said with a smile that never failed to bring joy to my heart.

"Good morning Takuma-kun." I said, smiling back and reached up to hug him. Our usual parting ritual was carried out once again. His night was my morning and his morning, my night as I could not be in the Night Class, where I would prefer to be. I have a few friends in the Day Class and I get along fine with everyone, but I would rather be with the Night Class where I wouldn't have to hide such important parts of myself. Of my life.

"Sleep well, hime." He said quietly, hugging me close. He pressed a feather-light kiss to my forehead before releasing me. I fought a blush once again, and smiled up at him.

"Stay awake well, Takuma-kun." I said, slightly jokingly. He smiled that heartwarming smile again before walking me up the steps and waited like the gentleman he was for me to slip inside and close the door. I was able to make it up to my dorm room and slipped in quietly, careful not to wake Maya, my roommate. I leaned against the door for a second and fanned my face slightly to help cool my fire-red cheeks.

_He is SO fine!_ The bolder part of me thought. I couldn't help but agree. I quietly went through my routine before slipping in bed. I smiled a small smile and drifted my eyes shut, falling into Takuma-filled dreams. Ones where I was his princess, and he kept me safe from all the villains in the rest of the kingdom.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter One is done! So people, please R&R, tell me whatcha think. **

**Hime¹ – It means "Princess" and just like in English, can be used as either an endearment or mockingly. In the case of Takuma and Sarah it's being used as the former.**

**Please R&R **_**Impossible**_** and **_**Nekos Like Blood Too**_** if you can. It would mean a lot to me and me likiez the feedbacks! I also won't update this one again until I get 5 reviews so that I'm guaranteed feedback for it. :P Ja ne! – Akemi**


	3. More Behind His Smile

**Disclaimer: I do not own the OC Sarah Shitou, she belongs to. I also, sadly, do not own Vampire Knight, for it belongs to.**

**Claimer: The plotline, myself, and any OCs other than Sarah Shitou.**

**Sorry it took so long for me to post this; I haven't read very many fics with Takuma as part of the main pairing so I've been reading tons while trying to write to get more comfortable with him. I hope I didn't disappoint and once again, sorry!**

* * *

"Normal"

**Writing or Reading**

_Thinking/Dreams/Song Lyrics_

_**Flashbacks**_

* * *

_**Previously**_

"_**Sleep well, hime." He said quietly, hugging me close. He pressed a feather-light kiss to my forehead before releasing me. I fought a blush once again, and smiled up at him.**_

"_**Stay awake well, Takuma-kun." I said, slightly jokingly. He smiled that heartwarming smile again before walking me up the steps and waited like the gentleman he was for me to slip inside and close the door. I was able to make it up to my dorm room and slipped in quietly, careful not to wake Maya, my roommate. I leaned against the door for a second and fanned my face slightly to help cool my fire-red cheeks.**_

_**He is SO fine! The bolder part of me thought. I couldn't help but agree. I quietly went through my routine before slipping in bed. I smiled a small smile and drifted my eyes shut, falling into Takuma-filled dreams. Ones where I was his princess, and he kept me safe from all the villains in the rest of the kingdom.**_

* * *

I didn't bother going to class the next day. I was much too comfortable just snuggled up in my bed. When I woke up I rolled over and turned on the mini-stereo by my bed. I was glad I didn't have to share a room with anyone anymore, Maya had left earlier this morning. She had to return home to stay with her parents and newborn baby brother. I smiled as my favorite song came on; I opened the drawer on my nightstand underneath it and pulled out a box of Pocky and my current manga obsession. I had just bought it recently and hadn't had the chance to read it. I turned on my belly with my legs crossed and my feet up in the air. I stuck a Pocky stick in my mouth and smiled; glad I had downloaded the song from iTunes to put on a CD. I lost myself in the book as the lyrics began.

_Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest._

I finished my Pocky stick and began to sing along.

_White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test._

_Black the beast descends from shadows._

_Yellow beauty burns gold._

Simple lyrics, but that's why I loved it. I was also glad I made sure it was the extended version. Red Like Roses was my favorite; I originally found it on YouTube and was totally in love. I turned the page of my book and rolled my eyes at the heroin. She was such a ditz. She couldn't even hold her sword right. Of course she would get better, but at the moment she was nearly hopeless. I was halfway through when I realized how late it had become. I closed my book and pulled on some real clothes, nothing fancy. Just a pair of black shorts, thigh high socks and a black shirt with a black hoodie over it. I pulled on some black boots and strapped Last Day to my back before leaving my dorm.

I walked calmly into the chairman's office, not bothering to knock. I probably should have. Takuma, Kuran, Kain, and Aido were all once again in his office. I mentally shrugged it off and nonchalantly shut the door behind me before bowing slightly to them.

"Headmaster," I began but was quickly cut off by his protests.

"Aaah! Sarah-chaaaan! Call me Papa!" He exclaimed as he glomped me. I didn't have the heart to push him away, so I endured it for the time.

"Headmaster," I said as I tried to gently pry him off of me. "You are not my father, I'm not comfortable calling you that." I was in a good mood; I might as well be a little kinder than I was last night. He gloomily went back behind his desk to sulk but at least he didn't cry tonight… yet.

"Are there any jobs for me tonight?" I asked.

"Actually there is," He began. "But it's not on campus. I was just speaking with Kaname-sama about it." I forced myself not to tense at Kuran's name. He seriously freaked me out still.

"There have been activities in town lately. We would like it to stop before it reaches the school." Kaname said. I looked at him in slight confusion, not looking past his jaw though. His eyes were startling to me for some reason.

"The Night Class takes care of the ones in town on their own constantly." I said. "Why would you need me for this one?"

"There's a possibility there might be several this time." Takuma piped up in explanation. "We figured there'd be no one better to bring than the Buki o shiyō suru tame ni haya sugite manan gāru¹." I nodded slowly. My eyes flickered back and forth nervously between the four vampires. I knew that Kuran himself wouldn't go. So who was going then?

"It will just be you and Ichijo." Kuran said, resting his creepy reddish-brown eyes on me. I kept my face blank and nodded once again. Said vampire looked over and flashed me his ever-present smile.

"Shall we go then?" He asked standing. I nodded, smiling back at him. It was silent for a little while as we walked before he spoke.

"My poor Hime," He said with a playful smile. I couldn't help but laugh. It was times like these when I could see true happiness instead of the pain he hides behind his smiles. "You have to go hunt beasties of the night with one of their kind. Sarah-Hime is so beautiful, why must you take such jobs?" I grinned at him.

"Because I enjoy the feeling of wielding Last Day," I replied. "Such jobs only give me an excuse to rid the world of the evil beasties that shame your kind and use my most favorite weapon." It was a serious answer but we both knew there was still a playfulness to it.

"Ah," He replied with a small sigh. "Well if it pleases my Hime then it pleases me, despite my loathing of danger for her." He was still smiling at me but when I looked into his green eyes I saw something I didn't expect. I saw the truth of that statement and it warmed my heart. I had to fight a blush as well as check myself so that my heartbeats did not quicken in pace.

"I haven't been hurt yet," I said with a reassuring smile. "Nor do I plan to change that. I will be careful."

"I am glad to accompany you, Sarah-Hime," He said, the teasing tone and true smile back on his handsome face. "Someone must keep the fair maiden safe."

"And now watch as it is you who needs me to keep you safe," I shot back with a grin.

"I could only dream of being saved my someone so lovely." He replied, taking my hand and bringing it to his lips lightly as we stopped to wait for the car to town. "Although I would much rather it is I to protect my Hime." This time I allowed a small blush.

"Maybe you'll become lucky," I told him.

"Maybe," He said. "Although I'd still much rather you were trapped in a tower with me so that I could protect you while never having to leave your side." I blushed darker.

"I wouldn't stay in a tower," I warned.

"Thus the reason why I never tried," He responded. Despite his light smile I couldn't help but think that he was dead serious. I wasn't quite sure what to say, and luckily I didn't have a chance. The minute I looked up at him the car pulled up. He helped me inside and I couldn't help but wonder if he truly was serious, or if he was just joking as he often is.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 2! I'm not gonna lie, between school, track, and just downright not sure where exactly I'm going with this, I became slow on updating. I started procrastinating a little in the free time I used not sleeping. But it's up now so I hope you guys enjoy it! Next chapter won't be up until I get at least 10 reviews this time. Give you more of a challenge cause I'm mean like that :P And it'll give me a bit more time to write XD**

**Buki o shiyō suru tame ni haya sugite manan gāru¹ - It means "Girl who learned too fast to use a weapon" I just thought it sounded pretty in Japanese so I wrote it in Japanese XD**

**Alliana2312 – Ha! I didn't know that. That just kind of made my day a little XD I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter. I was trying to focus it around Sarah herself and not the pairing but it's also leading up to more.**

**Ruka-is-a-bitch6 – Sorry it took so long! I feel really guilty about it but I was trying to figure things out. I'm sort of making it up as I go because that's my writing style so things can become a little bit hard sometimes.**

**Pollucine – You're doing fairly well, in your English although if you would like you can do the same as Kaname's-lover and post in French. I can translate the best I can through the translation thing on Microsoft word and my year of French (sadly I was unable to take French II because of my math class) and get back to you in French. I'm glad I'm not disappointing you and once again, sorry it took so long!**

**Kaname's-lover – ****C'est tout bon****! ****Je ferai de mon****mieux pour****traduire de l'anglais****vers le français****pour****vous, mais il****ne sera certainement pas****parfait car****je n'ai pas pu****prendre****française****II****cette année****donc je suppose****que ce que****je me souviens****peu****/****savoir****l'an dernier et****Microsoft****Traduire****XD****je****suis content****que vous avez aimé****le premier chapitre****, j'espère que vous ****aimez****le deuxième chapitre****trop****et j'espère que je****suis désolé****il a fallu****si longtemps pour obtenir****posté****.**

**Mia-tano – Welcome to Fanfiction! I hope you're enjoying the lovely place that I spend 99% of my free time on haha! I'm glad you like it so far ^.^**

**Takuma-girl-685 – Haha, here it is! I'm glad you think it's good and sorry, I've been having writers block so I've been procrastinating a bit XD I've got the second up now, as you can see and I promise the next will up sooner than this one.**

**Well, quick promotion of some of my other stories, I have two Naruto (one completed and one in hiatus) and two other Vampire Knight (one finished and one in progress like this one) that I would love to get reviews on! :) Until the next chapter, ja ne! Akemi**


	4. Takuma Saves My Neck Literally

**Bonjour! Ok, sorry I had to put what little French I know to use and say hello in French to you guys! I wish I could be writing it in French but C'est la vie. (If I got that right it means "That's life." Please tell me I'm right! Haha!) Anyway, ON TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the OC Sarah Shitou, she belongs to. I also, sadly, do not own Vampire Knight, for it belongs to.**

**Claimer: The plotline and the laptop that helped me spawn this fanfic.**

* * *

"Normal"

**Writing or Reading**

_Thinking/Dreams/Song Lyrics_

_**Flashbacks**_

* * *

_**Previously**_

"_**Maybe," He said. "Although I'd still much rather you were trapped in a tower with me so that I could protect you while never having to leave your side." I blushed darker.**_

"_**I wouldn't stay in a tower," I warned.**_

"_**Thus the reason why I never tried," He responded. Despite his light smile I couldn't help but think that he was dead serious. I wasn't quite sure what to say, and luckily I didn't have a chance. The minute I looked up at him the car pulled up. He helped me inside and I couldn't help but wonder if he truly was serious, or if he was just joking as he often is.**_

* * *

I fingered Last Day's hilt, forcing my heart to be slow. Takuma was sitting right next to me with his usual, cheery smile while double checking the blade of his own for sharpness. I had never hunted with anyone before really, I was nervous. That it was Takuma who was my partner made it easier though. He'd seen me hunt before around the school and I ran into him hunting on Creepy Kaname's orders when I was in town a few times. We sparred a few times too as a joke and to help keep each other's reflexes sharp. We knew each other's attacks and defenses well enough to cover each other. He would be a good first hunting partner. I was pulled from my thoughts as the car pulled up outside an emptier district of town.

"Here's our stop," Takuma said brightly and pulled me gently from the car. We began in the direction of the house that we guessed was being used by our target based off the ranging of attacks. Even senile, Level Es have patterns and a hunting area conveniently located close to their nests. They were humans once; they like to be close to their homes.

Takuma and I glanced at each other before walking inside. We were immediately hit with the stench of death and blood. It was definitely where we were looking for. I slid Last Day from its sheath at the same time as Takuma with his. Neither of us spoke as we followed the ghastly smell. Takuma took the lead when we went down a narrow hallway. There were three doors at the end of it. I felt bad for him when he sniffed each door silently. He pointed to the right one with a grimace and we readied ourselves as we slowly opened the door. I nearly gagged at the air in the room. It was so overloaded with the smell of the coppery substance and decay that I nearly choked on it. I stepped in and stood beside Takuma with my nose wrinkled.

"Gross," I mouthed to him. He nodded almost solemnly and jerked his head a little. There were three in the room, a child and two adults, a male and female. Like a child and his parents. The smell was weakest from the child. He looked so innocent that I cringed at the thought of killing him; unfortunately he was also the one who woke up first.

"HUNTERS!" He shrieked at the top of his voice. Last Day made a sickening sound as it sliced through the spinal cord in his neck and I once again fought the urge to vomit. Even if he was a Level E, I had still just killed a child. It wasn't until I heard Takuma yell my name that I came to my senses and spun around, stabbing the man through the chest. He pushed me to the ground and I heard the woman shriek in anger as he turned to dust.

She came after me like a demon out of hell… so exactly like what she was.

I was still too shocked to do anything; I had just killed a child and was now lying in his ashes with another vampire's on top of me. I vaguely heard Takuma yell my name again and I began to move on autopilot but my reactions were too slow from the shock. I saw her come at me, teeth bared; aiming for my throat and I closed my eyes. The pain never came like I expected it. I heard a liquid drip on the floor.

I opened them to see Takuma in front of me, the Level E attached to his shoulder. It angered me to see her latch onto him like that. Without thinking I moved, quickly moving Last Day around Takuma and forced it through her side. I was aware that I had just shoved it through several ribs, through her heart and spinal cord and broke more ribs as the blade went out her other side. She stared at us in shock before she crumbled below us. Takuma turned and smiled at me.

"Good job Sarah-hime," He said. I just looked in horror at his arm. There was a chunk the size of my fist torn away from his shoulder. I reached out and let my hand hover above it worriedly.

"Takuma…" I whispered.

"Don't worry about it, Sarah." He said. "I'm fine." He lied.

"No you're not." I told him with a small glare. In a split second I made up my mind. I knew he would do the same for me if the roles were reversed. I moved my hair out of the way and noted how his eyes lingered on my neck in thirst. "It's ok, Takuma."

"No," He said firmly. I just took Last Day and sliced open a non-fatal vein on the side of my neck. His eyes turned a dark, bloody red and he struggled to control himself. "Sarah…"

"Takuma," I said, putting my thumb to my wound then pressed it to his lips. His tongue lashed out to lick it. "Drink." He didn't resist any longer.

I was calm as Takuma pulled me to him and licked away the blood drizzling down to my collarbone and on up to the cut itself. I felt his gentle tugs as he drank and I stroked his hair lightly. I had always wondered what it would be like if he drank from me… I never thought it would happen though. Usually it's just something between mates. Within minutes he stopped, I had lost little more than I would have in a blood donation. I gently grabbed his shoulder and pulled aside his now ruined shirtsleeve to see the new, pale pink skin. I smiled in relief just before I was pulled into a hard hug.

"Don't scare me like that," He said quietly. "I thought…"

"I know," I whispered back as I hugged him back soothingly. "I'm sorry." He put his cheek on top of my head and squeezed me a little tighter.

"I know," He replied. "I know."

* * *

**I am SO sorry this got updated so late! I had a bad case of writers block and then the term ended so I was scrambling to make sure my grades were good, not my normal procrastination I swear! I promise I'll try harder but it's even more difficult now that I have a power point that I need to work on for my Global Studies class for a presentation on the state of New York and it's worth over half of our grade. I feel sort of like a deadbeat partner to be working on my fanfiction right now but in my defense, it's midnight, I can't sleep, and I don't have internet access right now so I can't double check any of my information. So now's a good time to finish this chapter and I can always post it later. **

**Besides, I have tons of time to work on the project now that I'm out of track for the rest of the season :'( I'd explain but all I know is that it's in my knee, probably involves my meniscus, and according to a physical therapist, might require surgery. Fun… -.- hopefully I'll find out later this week for sure. **

**I'm not going to lie, I'm probably going to be kind of slow on updating and be a little bit neglectful towards my 2 ongoing fanfics so I'm going to apologize in advance. I'm so sorry! I'll write more whenever I get the chance and update the minute I'm able to without one of my teachers breathing down my neck. I might be able to post this early today depending on what time it is when I get out of PT. I hope I didn't disappoint you guys and I tried to make it sort of like an ending so you have a little closure until I can update again. Tell me what you think! I'm not going to bother with the review thing again because, as I said earlier, I have no promises besides working on it when I can and updating whenever I miraculously finish one and can post it.**

**Alliana2312 – Well it wasn't a herd of them but I still did my best with it. I'm glad I was captured his personality so well and I'm so sorry if I wasn't able to in this chapter. It'll be a lot easier in the future ones when I get the chance to write them though.**

**Ruka-is-a-bitch6 – By the way, have I told you how awesome your screen name is? I friggin love it :) I hate Ruka so much… Sorry I know you didn't review for the last chapter but I had to add that in ^.^**

**Pollucine – I'm glad you're enjoying it so far ^.^ I can hold no promises, I'm sort of going where the story takes me right now but I might make an epilogue like I will with **_**Impossible**_** later on.**

**Kaname's-lover – ****Je sais ce que****tu veux dire,****quand****Alliana****m'en a parlé****, j'ai dû ****regarder vers le haut****et totalement****tombé en amour****avec elle!****J'ai vu toutes****les****remorques****RWBY****à l'exception de****jaune****de ****:'( ****honnêtement, je ****ne suis pas****gros****sur la façon dont****je devais faire****Kaname****pour cette****raison****que je suis****effectivement****un peu****attaché à lui****mais je travaille****autour de lui****Il n'a****besoin****. ****un peu****plus de temps****Takuma****-****Sarah, mais je ****pensais que c'était juste****le bon moment pour****arrêter****tout de suite****je suppose ...****est-ce logique****?**

**Mia-tano – Yes, sadly it's an addiction... I have no life… well ok I do but I like fanfiction and it makes me happy to write stuff that people want to read. I'm just starting to get out there are start posting stuff because I've always been so private and self-conscious about my work. I'm happy with all of the positive reviews and followers and stuff. It's made it a lot easier to want to write more chapters. I'm not quite sure what I'll end up doing with it but he's definitely not in love with her. Not sure what I'll do with the Kyaa Monsters yet exactly either. I'm sorta going with whatever XD**

**Takuma-girl-685 – Unfortunately, I can't take credit for Sarah's character, just the fanfic. Alliana2312 was the genius behind Sarah.**

**Rise-of-Vampires – I'm glad you enjoyed it :) Actually I tend to do a lot of different kinds of stories but this particular one was centered around a Hunter because that's what the request was for. I'm glad you like her still though.**

**DragonRaiderBlood – Thanks that means a lot :) I promise I'm not done with this it's just until I can get things pulled together and stuff.**

**WARNING! ANOTHER QUICK STORY PROMOTION!:****I have 2 other Vampire Knight fanfics; **_**Impossible**_** (completed with an epilogue coming as soon as I finish the VK requests I currently have) and **_**Nekos Like Blood Too**_** (incomplete). And for anyone who also likes Naruto and don't mind and/or ship SasuSaku, I have **_**It Started At A Rave**_** (complete with a possible epilogue, that's undecided as of this time but no promises. At all.) and **_**Love And Revenge**_** (Incomplete, currently in hiatus because I'm totally stuck on it with no idea how to get to the point I want so I'm taking a break for a while to see if it helps, once again, no promises. It might stay in hiatus until someone either comes up with an idea to get me going again after I do my requests or I figure it out myself.)**

**Anyway, I'll post as soon as I can but I'm only human, despite being a red haired person and my desperate longing for awesome superpowers. I'll probably only write on nights like this when my insomnia kicks in and I'm totally screwed over sleep-wise. Normally that would mean about a chapter every 2-3 nights but I've been exhausted between my knee trying to heal and my own busyness that I'm starting to hate with a passion. Anyway, ja ne! – Akemi**

**(And also, for anyone who doesn't know, red hair is a genetic mutation. My hair is also a mutated form of red because of how it's tinted and how much blond and brown are mixed in so technically I'm a mutant among mutants… Somehow I'm ok with that…)**


	5. What The Hell Just Happened?

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! I'm a bad author! :'( Here's chapter 4 though…**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the OC Sarah Shitou, she belongs to Alliana23. I also, sadly, do not own Vampire Knight… which is probably a good thing. If I did the first volume probably wouldn't have every even been published….. (-.-")**

**Claimer: The plotline, my amazing laptop that I have to hold the battery in with duct tape because someone FREAKING DROPPED IT! :( (Awful, cruel, mean little cousin…), and myself.**

* * *

"Normal"

**Writing or Reading**

_Thinking/Dreams/Song Lyrics_

_**Flashbacks**_

* * *

We walked to the dorms in silence. We had been quiet since we left the level Ds' nest; neither of us knew what to say. Takuma walked me up to my room instead of just dropping me off in front of the dorms like usual.

I quickly unlocked my door when we reached it and hurried inside. It wasn't because I wanted him to leave, but because if anyone saw Last Day I'd be in the headmaster's office again. I didn't really want to go back… It was reasons like this that made me glad Maya was gone now. Trying to hide a Katana from a roommate was awful.

I didn't notice Takuma trail in behind me, not until after the door closed. He was already sitting on my bed when I looked at him from the armoire I put Last Day inside. I stared at him in surprise, he had been in my room after a hunt before but he had never closed the door behind him and he never sat on my bed. He always sat in the chair next to the desk.

"Takuma," I asked as I approached him. "Is something wrong?" When I got into arms reach his hand shot out to grip my bicep lightly and yanked me firmly onto his lap.

"T-Takuma...?" I squeaked out in surprise. A light blush spread across my cheeks and grew darker when he wrapped his arms around me and crushed me to his chest, burying his face in my hair.

"…Do you have any idea how terrified I was?" He asked. "When I saw her come at you I panicked anyway… and then you didn't move…" He tightened his grip on me.

"I'm ok though, there's nothing wrong with me," I told him. "You were the one who got hurt…"

_Yeah! Because you're an idiot and went into shock over the kid!_ My brain screamed. I felt an immediate pang of guilt. It was my fault he got hurt.

"I'm sorry Takuma," I whispered quietly. I wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug, trying to console him.

"Sorry isn't good enough Sarah," He said quietly as he buried his face in my shoulder. "I can't live without you, don't make me fear that I might have to try."

The next thing I knew, I was on my back as he hovered over me. I stared up at him in surprise. His expression was haunted, tortured, as he placed his head on my chest, one hand stroking the curve of my waist as the other supported his body so he didn't crush me.

"T-Takuma?" I asked. "What're you-"

"Please," He said as he slipped his hand up my shirt and pressed it against my bare stomach. I blushed darker and stroked his hair comfortingly. "I need to be near you, please."

How could I say "no" to him?

I wrapped my arms around him once again and buried my face in his hair. His hand continued to stroke up and down my stomach in a soothing motion as he moved his face up to nuzzle my neck affectionately. I blushed and he smiled.

"Takuma… um… could I take a shower really quick?" I asked. "I stink…" He grinned and rolled off of me. I stood up calmly and walked to my bathroom, quickly shutting the door with a dark blush, my mind whirling as I tried to make sense of everything.

_Oh my god… _I thought. _What the hell just happened?_

* * *

**Sorry about the short/sucky chapter! I had no idea what to write and I've really just got a vague idea of where I'm going with this right now 'cause I'm so writers blocked! I'm sorry! Any ideas? Anyone? HELP! Please forgive me!**

**DragonRaiderBlood – Thanks, sorry this chapter's so crappy :'(**

**Imamc- Sorry the chapter you were (hopefully) looking forward to was so short and so… well you know.**

**Alliana2312- I'm relieved I wasn't the only one tied up by school, I'm so sorry about this chapter, any ideas from Sarah's creator? If I'm blocked up like this, **_**Falling Weapons**_** might have to go into hiatus or be discontinued and I don't want that. Any ideas at all *overly hopeful expression***

**Pollucine- Assuming I get through the writer's block, I promise an epilogue! I'm so sorry about these last two chapters!**

**Kaname's-lover – Je sais bien! Je ne peux pas attendre jaune à apparaître! Il devrait être bientôt si la remorque n'est pas sorti déjà. Je n'ai pas eu la tranquillité d'esprit pour être en mesure d'y penser récemment :( Merci pour la chance, je vais en avoir besoin o.O**

**Mia-Tano – You be not dreaming! He did! Yeah, I dunno it was the whole "going against a child" thing. Having to kill a child would throw anyone sane through a loop, no? I'm so sorry about the wait and the length. I would sit in front of my computer for hours trying to figure out what to write. I'm totally screwed. I've got plenty of ideas for **_**Nekos Like Blood Too**_** but put me in front of **_**Falling Weapons**_** and for some reason I'm screwed recently. Even with my other one I'm still not very into it. I've been very stuck since May. It bothers me, really :/**

**Rise-of-Vampires – That's fine. This is the first time I've seen any of the reviews. I've been very off with my things recently… She was much more violent in the first chapter but I actually did this slightly on purpose, mostly to remind myself to not make her invincible. She's still human so I figured I would pit her against a child. Having to kill a child would throw anyone sane through a loop. I personally would probably slit my own throat if I killed anyone in real life unless it was in pure self-defense or in the defense of another person. I'm just not a killer.**

**Anyway, I'm so sorry again you guys! Forgive me? I'm going away for a while to a pirate-type thing called Sea Dog (Sea Dog Days, Gypsy Nights) so hopefully once I get back I won't be as stressed over writing and can be more productive. Wish me luck! Sorry again! Ja ne - Akemi**


	6. I Love You

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! I finally got out of my funk so I'm finally able to update! :D So here's the 5****th**** and final chapter, I'll probably post an epilogue after I get through a few more requests and do an epilogue for **_**Impossible.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the OC Sarah Shitou, she belongs to Alliana2312. I don't own Vampire Knight either, sad but a good thing.**

**Claimer: The plotline, my amazing laptop that I STILL have to hold the battery in with duct tape, and myself**

* * *

"Normal"

**Writing or Reading**

_Thinking/Dreams/Song Lyrics_

_**Flashbacks**_

* * *

I made my shower quick, scrubbing myself down hurriedly. I made sure to get every inch of myself clean; I got the feeling that Takuma would be staying a lot longer than usual, so I didn't want to be all dirty and smelling like sweat and death. It wasn't until after I got out that I realized, in my haste to escape and collect my thoughts, I forgot to grab clothes.

I toweled off quickly and, after a mini-panic attack, opened the door slightly. I peeked out to see if Takuma was looking my way. He was lying on my bed with his eyes closed; his breathing was shallow and even, as if he was sleeping. I took a minute to admire him, even exhausted he was still a gentleman. He had his shoes, jacket, tie, and belt off but was otherwise dressed in his school uniform.

I made sure the towel was wrapped securely around me before tiptoeing out of the bathroom towards the dresser. I silently opened one of the drawers and grabbed a pair of panties before closing it and moving towards another. No sooner had I opened it that a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and crushed me to a slender but firm chest.

"Takuma," I gasped quietly, turning towards him. "I thought you were asleep!"

"How can I sleep," He said, leaning down to nuzzle my neck. "When there's a beautiful, near naked woman less than 10 feet from me?" I blushed furiously at his words and tightened my grip on my towel. I could feel his breath against my neck and his hands moving along my stomach. I squirmed against his hold lightly, my blush continuing to darken.

"U-um, Takuma…can you, ah, let go please?" He just tightened his hold on me, crushing me closer to him.

"No." He growled before he began to attack my neck with licks and kisses. My knees went weak and I bit my lip to muffle a moan. I dropped my hand from my towel and grabbed the dresser in front of me, clutching at it in an attempt to hold myself up. He took advantage of my newfound inability to stand on my own to slide his hand up my body and pressed it against my right breast, massaging it. I couldn't hold back the whimpers that escaped my throat and gasped when I felt the towel drop from my body. His hands massaged my breasts and his fingers pinched at my nipples as I moaned from the contact.

I whimpered when his assault on my neck and chest ceased and looked up at him pleadingly when he turned me to face him. He lifted me up and set me down on the dresser before going back to kissing at my neck, slowly moving down until he took my nipple in his mouth. I squirmed and clapped a hand to my mouth to muffle the groan that tried to make its way through my lips. He sucked slightly and swirled his tongue around it, I could feel his grin against my breast as he heard my whimper. He sucked harder and brought one hand up from my hips to knead the other one. I arched my chest into his touch and covered the hand over my mouth with my other.

He switched breasts and gave it the same treatment before biting down on my neglected nipple. I gasped and moaned into my hands. He lifted me again and my bare legs wrapped around his waist as he lifted his head to kiss me. He carried me to the bed with our lips welded together and set me down on my back. His hands wandered my torso as we kissed and I barely noticed his hand wandering down my stomach until he touched my center. I gasped and bucked my hips into his hand. I moaned against his lips and fisted my hands in the sheets as he rubbed his fingers against my sex.

"Takuma!" I moaned, breaking our lip lock. I felt his smile against my neck as I bucked my hips. He slowly sunk his finger inside me in response. I felt myself grow slicker as he moved his finger in and out of me. I squirmed underneath him and tightened my legs grip on his hips. I arched my back skyward as he worked another finger inside me and suppressed a moan as he twisted his fingers, curling them until they hit a spot inside me that made me see stars.

"You're so wet," He smirked.

It was then that I decided that I had enough being dominated. I growled and flipped us, attacking his neck with my lips and teeth as I hastily undid his shirt. He gripped my hips and groaned as I yanked it off and let my hands wander his torso. It was my turn to smirk as I wandered my hands towards his pants, fumbling slightly as I undid them but still managed to be quick.

I pulled them down quickly and he kicked them off when they reached his ankles. I leaned back and smirked again to admire the scene before me before sliding my hand down to touch him through his boxers. He bucked his hips into my hand and moaned and a light blush came across his cheeks. I leaned down and teasingly sucked on his tip through his boxers. He swore and bucked his hips again, putting his hand on the back of my head but didn't try to force me onto him.

As a reward for that I slipped his boxers off, freeing him from the restraint on his rather large member and stroked him lightly before placing my lips again at the head and sucking. He full out moaned that time and I felt myself become wetter at the sound. I slowly sucked my way down his length, swirling my tongue around it like a lollipop. I didn't expect him to swear again and sit up, roughly thrusting me down onto him. I gagged a little when he went down the back of my throat, uncomfortable at first but soon getting used to it. He fisted his hand in my hair and pulled me off then back on at a quick pace, my lips meeting his hilt over and over.

I sucked hard, swirling my tongue around him still. I tasted his precum begin to pour into my mouth, he would cum soon I could tell. Before he did he pulled me off with a hard look.

"I want to come inside your cunt, not your mouth," He nearly snarled before flipping us and ramming into me. I gasped and shut my eyes at the pain as I felt the pop of my cherry. He stilled, letting me get used to him. I nodded when the pain was bearable and bucked my hips. He started moving in me slowly and gently, making sure I was ok.

"H-harder," I gasped. The pain was dull and only added to my pleasure now. He obliged my plead and pulled out quickly before ramming back in. My nails raked down his back as I thrusted my hips to meet him halfway.

"God you're so _tight_," He moaned. He lifted my leg by my knee and threw it over his shoulder, hissed as it made me tighten around him. I moaned his name when he went deeper and nearly wept with pleasure as he hit that spot inside me again. He hit it dead on each time he thrusted into me. I came within minutes, squirting all over his dick. I blushed in embarrassment, but it just seemed to turn him on. He went faster, harder and I arched my back in a silent scream as I came again. He joined me this time, groaning as he released inside of me.

He turned me onto my hands and knees and thrusted back in, I could hear the slaps of his stomach against my ass and his thighs against mine. He pulled me up to him and bit down, marking me as his. I arched my back again, throwing my head and shoulders back as I came at the feeling of him taking my blood again. He came inside me once more, filling me completely and pulled out. We both collapsed onto the mattress and he pulled me close, spooning me and licked my neck where he bit.

"I love you." He said as he buried his face in my hair.

"I love you." I repeated, drifting off into sleep.

* * *

**Well that escalated quickly… I'm done! Dear god I'm done o.O It always surprises me when I finish. I'll probably do an epilogue for you guys eventually. I'm so sorry it took so long but I hope I did a good job for you guys! – Akemi**

**Alliana2312 - I know, I wanted to update for you guys but couldn't quite get the words and stuff right. I was having major writers block but finally pushed through it. I hope I did the lemon you wanted justice!**

**LizzyGrace5 – I wrote a longer chapter! Sadly, it doesn't matter as much because it's the last but it's still longer, haha! I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter! **

**Kaname's-lover – Oh mon dieu, il a été! Sur YouTube! Et oui, oui il a fait prendre son temps smexy avec elle dans ce chapitre, évidemment ... et je n'ai même pas lu votre avis avant d'écrire ce chapitre oO grands esprits se rencontrent, ne? J'espère que ça vous a plu!**


End file.
